


In The Shadows

by Judas_Iscariot



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sat1-Trash-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Iscariot/pseuds/Judas_Iscariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Fall mit der entlaufenen -und letztendlich wiedergefundenen- Ehefrau braucht Stephan Bestätigung, dass ihm so etwas nie selbst widerfahren wird. [Stephan/Paul-Slash. Ich bin Trash, wieso schreibe ich sowas]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> Ich bin dann auch im AS-Fandom angelangt, wie auch immer ich hierher gekommen bin... Ich habe keine Entschuldigung für diese Fanfiction, lediglich, dass sie in einer schlaflosen Nacht mit etwas zu viel Alkohol entstanden ist... Merkt man vielleicht :) Außerdem ist das meine erste deutsche Fanfic seit schlagmichtot. Naaa jaaa. 
> 
>  
> 
> Viel Spaß wünsche ich auf jeden Fall ;) 
> 
> __________________
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Die FF setzt nach dem Fall an, in dem die Frau ihren Mann ohne ein Wort verlassen hat, um ein neues Leben anzufangen und der Mann sie daraufhin als vermisst meldet, da er nicht weiß, wo sie ist und warum sie verschwunden ist. Ein Jahr nach dem Vorfall wird sie von Stephan und Cornelia wiedergefunden._

**In The Shadows**

 

 

< I >

 

 

Stephan streicht sich mit der freien Hand einmal kurz durch die Haare, schließt gleichzeitig die Wohnungstür auf und versucht, den pochenden Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn zu verdrängen. Der Tag war nicht länger gewesen als sonst, fühlte sich auch nach Jahren der Routine nicht so an, aber er hat Spuren hinterlassen. Erst die gemeldeten Schüsse, der Junge, der das Gewehr seines Vaters gestohlen und damit auf Bierdosen geschossen hatte, das vermisst gemeldete Auto, auf dem die Dosen gestanden hatten. Ein normaler Einsatz. Später aber die Frau, die mitsamt dem Wagen von ihrem Mann vermisst wurde, die sie letztendlich wiedergefunden hatten. Er bekommt es nicht in seinen Kopf rein, wie ein Mensch von einer Sekunde auf die nächste einen geliebten Menschen so verletzen könnte; ohne ein Wort abzuhauen. Natürlich hatte die Frau Gründe, meldet sich die Stimme in Stephans Hinterkopf zu Wort. Aber gleich einfach die Familie zu verlassen? Die Menschen, die man liebt?

Stephan fühlt sein Herz schneller pochen. Er weiß, dass ihm das nicht passieren würde; weiß, dass sowohl er, als auch die Menschen um ihn herum, vernünftig genug sind, um so etwas nicht zu tun. Dass _Paul_ vernünftig genug ist.

Er betritt die Wohnung, streift die Schuhe ab, hängt seine Jacke auf, seufzt, schaut sich um. Niemand im Wohnzimmer. In der Küche. Die Badezimmertür steht offen, das Zimmer ist leer.  
Er wirft einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer, und auf dem Doppelbett kann er eine Gestalt ausmachen. Die Glieder sind um die Decke geschlungen, die Augen bedeckt von einem Kissen, barfuß, nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt. Es ist schließlich Sommer. Der Rolladen ist unten. Das wenige Licht, das ins Zimmer dringt, kommt an Stephan vorbei durch die Tür, doch auch das wird langsam schwächer. Es wird Abend, Paul muss zur Nachtschicht fit sein, also schließt Stephan die Tür wieder, um seinem Liebhaber noch die wenigen Minuten Ruhe zu schenken, die sein Wecker ihm noch lässt.

Er schmeißt sich aufs Sofa, seufzt erneut und blättert das Fernsehprogramm durch. Der neue Till Schweiger-Film. _Captain America_. Alte _Star Trek_ -Folgen. _Die Rote Zora_. Er blättert weiter zum Horoskop, liest es sich durch, blättert weiter. Er glaubt nicht daran. Das Kreuzworträtsel haben er und Paul bereits letzte Woche in Teamarbeit gelöst (dass dabei auch Google zum Einsatz kam, bleibt ein Geheimnis), und die Witzeseite entlockt ihm lediglich ein halbes Schmunzeln. Aus Langeweile liest er sich dann einen Artikel darüber durch, wie Frau SoWieNoch es in nur drei Wochen geschafft hat, zehn Kilo abzunehmen und auf Seite 14, warum er zu viel für seinen Strom bezahlt.

Gerade, als er den Promiteil mit einem exklusiven Interview von einem Jungle Camp-Teilnehmer in Angriff nehmen will, hört er ein lautes Gähnen und das Geräusch der Schlafzimmertür. Er legt das Programm zur Seite -Gott sei Dank!-, richtet sich auf und sieht über die Sofalehne hinweg. Im Türrahmen steht Paul, noch genauso leicht bekleidet wie vorher, die Schlafmaske hoch auf die Stirn gezogen, und sein Gähnen verwandelt sich in ein breites Grinsen.

"Morgen", sagt er, zieht sich die Schlafmaske vom Kopf und wirft sie hinter sich ins Schlafzimmer auf das Bett. Stephan schmunzelt.  
"Es ist 18 Uhr, ne. Hab' ich dich geweckt?"

Paul kommt auf die Couch zu, noch immer grinsend. "Schon. Ist aber nicht so schlimm, ich hätte eh gleich raus gemusst." Er beugt sich zu Stephan hinab und drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Außerdem gibt es schlimmere Wege wach zu werden, als dich stöhnen zu hören." Paul zwinkert, verschwindet dann ins Bad und lässt einen noch immer lächelnden Stephan auf dem Sofa zurück. Er lässt seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne fallen und starrt an die Decke. Beinahe sofort sind seine Gedanken wieder bei dem Fall mit der verschwundenen Frau.

Was würde er tun, wenn Paul plötzlich von einem Moment auf den Nächsten nicht mehr da wäre? Sich für ein anderes Leben entscheiden, und Stephan, aus Rücksicht vielleicht, nichts von dieser Entscheidung mitteilen würde? Wenn er eines Tages in die gemeinsame Wohnung kommen würde und sie wäre leer. Niemand auf der Couch oder im Bett oder am Schreibtisch. Niemand unter der Dusche oder am Herd oder vorm Fernseher.

Er hört die Dusche im Bad, das laufende Wasser ist eine beruhigende Versicherung, dass Paul noch da ist.

Innerlich ohrfeigt er sich selbst. Warum sollte Paul auch weg wollen? Vor heute stand das für ihn nie in Frage. "Du bist müde", sagt er sich selbst und fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Schließt die Augen. Eine Sekunde nur. Die Dunkelheit ist schön, angenehm. Er hört das Rauschen des Wassers, Pauls leises Summen (was er später abstreiten wird, denn Paul Richter singt nicht unter der Dusche) und seinen eigenen Atem. Dann hört er den aufgebrachten Ehemann vom Vormittag. _"Ich hab' dich ein Jahr lang gesucht, verdammt! Warum tust du sowas?!"_ und er weiß nicht, warum ihn das so sehr beschäftigt. Eine Falte bildet sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als er versucht, jegliche Gedanken in diese Richtung zu verscheuchen.

Natürlich weiß er, dass Verdrängung nicht bei der Lösung des Problems hilft, jedoch sieht Stephan kein Problem. Dann ist die Dusche auch schon wieder aus und Stephan richtet sich wieder auf.

Paul kommt aus dem Bad, die Haare nass und wild, einzelne Wassertropfen lösen sich von den Haarspitzen und laufen Hals und Rücken hinunter. Sie hinterlassen eine feuchte Spur auf Pauls Haut und Stephan hat den Drang, sie mit seiner Zunge zu verfolgen und die Tropfen wieder einzufangen. Er verwirft den Gedanken wieder, hinterher müsste Paul nur noch ein zweites Mal duschen gehen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragt Paul. "Du starrst so gedankenverloren in die Luft."

Stephan realisiert dass, ja, er hatte genau das getan. Er nickt nur, konzentriert sich wieder auf Pauls Gesicht statt den Rest seines Körpers. "Alles gut. War nur ein langer Tag heute." Paul schaut zwar skeptisch, jedoch kennt er dieses Gefühl nur zu gut und fragt nicht weiter. Wenn Stephan wirklich etwas beschäftigt, wird er es ihm noch früher oder später sagen.

Er geht ins Schlafzimmer; zieht sich an; kommt raus; zieht sich die Schuhe an. Stephan beobachtet ihn still. Wie etwas so Alltägliches etwas so Magisches bekommen kann... Nicht nur der Ausblick, als Paul sich bückt, um den Schnürsenkel zu binden - nein, die ganze Aktion hat plötzlich etwas Besonderes. Und Stephan wird bewusst, dass sein Unterbewusstsein einen schönen Moment speichert. Speichert für den Fall, dass Paul eines Tages nicht mehr da sein würde.

Paul nimmt seine Jacke, will sie gerade anziehen, als Stephan vom Sofa aufsteht, mit wenigen langen Schritten zu Paul hinüber geht, sein Gesicht in beide Hände nimmt, und ihm einen langen, beinahe schon zärtlichen, Kuss auf die Lippen drückt. Eine alltägliche Geste, eine, die mehr sagt als Stephans Worte. "Pass auf dich auf, ja?" Die Worte sind leise, fast noch gegen Pauls Lippen gesprochen, sie hängen zwischen den beiden und obwohl Paul beginnt zu verstehen, zaubern sie ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Kein großes, breites Grinsen, eher etwas ganz Zärtliches; etwas, was kaum da ist, aber doch nicht zu übersehen. "Immer", sagt Paul, lehnt sich noch einmal etwas mehr zu Stephan und küsst ihn wieder. Da ist keine Leidenschaft, keine Lust hinter den Küssen. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Da ist nur Zärtlichkeit und Sorge und Versicherung und vielleicht auch eine Entschuldigung.

Denn Paul beginnt Stephans Sorge zu verstehen. Beginnt zu verstehen, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein könnte, dass er diesen wunderbaren Menschen sehen, berühren, küssen kann, dass er das letzte Mal durch diese Tür gehen könnte. Soweit er wusste, könnte er heute Nacht einem Verrückten mit einer scharfen Waffe begegnen oder in einen Autounfall geraten oder die Treppe runterfallen und sich das Genick brechen.

Stephan zieht seine Hände langsam wieder zurück, streicht dabei mit den Daumen über Pauls Wangen; genießt das Gefühl der Bartstoppeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Paul zieht sich die Jacke über, tastet seine Taschen nach dem Autoschlüssel ab, zieht ihn raus und geht an Stephan vorbei, um die Tür zu öffnen. "Bis später dann", sagt er, und es ist ein Versprechen. Stephan nickt und wiederholt die Worte, Paul nickt auch und verschwindet im Treppenhaus. Stephan bleibt solange im Türrahmen stehen, bis Pauls Schritte verhallt sind und er die Haustür zufallen hört. Wieder streicht er sich durch die Haare, seufzt, geht in die Wohnung zurück, schließt die Tür. Déjà-vu. Sein Blick fällt auf die Fernsehzeitung, der Promiteil wartet auf ihn.

< II >

Stephan liegt im Bett. Er starrt über die leere Seite des Doppelbettes an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Die roten Ziffern von der Funkuhr sind in seinem Blickfeld und er ertappt sich des öfteren dabei, wie er einen ungeduldigen Blick auf die digitale Anzeige wirft. _Das ist doch dumm_ , sagt er sich innerlich. Wie oft war er schon nachts allein, wenn Paul ohne ihn Nachtschicht hatte? Unzählige Male, und jedes Mal lag er beruhigt im Bett und schlief, und wenn er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag da ein warmer Körper neben ihm. Irgendwie sind seine Sorgen ja doch berechtigt, aber auf der anderen Seite... _führe ich mich auf wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind zum ersten Mal alleine auf eine Party lässt._ Er rollt sich auf den Rücken, starrt die Decke an. Keine Veränderung. Rollt sich auf die andere Seite, starrt dort die Heizung und die zugezogenen Gardinen an. Immer noch nicht ruhiger. Rollt sich auf den Bauch und vergräbt sein Gesicht im Kissen. Kann nicht atmen, sonst keine Veränderung. Er dreht sich zurück auf die Seite und nimmt Pauls Kissen; es riecht nach seinem Shampoo. Er drückt es an sich und schließt die Augen und findet sich selbst unglaublich armselig.

< III >

Er ist irgendwo zwischen Wachen und Schlafen, als er die Wohnungstür hört. Das Klacken des Schlosses, dann kommt jemand rein, versucht so leise es geht Schuhe und Jacke auszuziehen, dann gehen vorsichtige, besockte Schritte ins Bad. Er hört den Wasserhahn und das Geräusch von Zahnbürste auf Zahn. Dann ein Spucken, wieder der Wasserhahn, ein Gurgeln, wieder Spucken, das Wasser geht aus, ebenso wie das Licht, das den blassesten Schein ins Wohnzimmer wirft, welches Stephan von seiner Posistion im Bett sehen kann.

Dann geht die Tür einen Spalt weiter auf, eine Silhouette steht da im Türrahmen, überzeugt sich davon, dass er Stephan nicht geweckt hat, dann zieht sich Paul Hose, Shirt und Socken aus, schlüpft in sein Schlafshirt und legt sich neben seinen Liebhaber.

Dieser streckt eine Hand nach Paul aus, der erschrocken zusammenzuckt, da er nicht mit dem Kontakt gerechnet hatte. Die Hand legt sich auf Pauls Bauch, streichelt ihn durch das T-Shirt hindurch. "Hi", sagt Paul. "Hey", sagt Stephan. "Geht's dir gut?"  
Er hört das Rascheln der Decke, als Paul sich auf die Frage hin bewegt, sich halb auf die Seite zu Stephan dreht. Auch ohne den Gesichtsausdruck des Kleineren im Dunkeln erkennen zu können, weiß Stephan, dass sich da gerade eine besorgte Falte auf Pauls Stirn gebildet hat.

"Sicher geht's mir gut. Der André hat hervorragend auf mich aufgepasst und-" bevor Paul ausreden kann, ist Stephans Mund schon auf seinem und Stephans Hände in seinen Haaren, ziehen ihn näher, und Pauls Hände finden ihren Weg zu Stephans Torso, seinen Schultern, Hüften, Bauch, Brust, dann unters T-Shirt und Paul seufzt und schließt die Augen und genießt, und dann sind Stephans Lippen plötzlich an seinen Wangen, Pulsadern, Schlüsselbeinen, und dann sind sie weg.

Widerwillig öffnet Paul die Augen wieder, kaum dass er sie geschlossen hat, und schaut in das Gesicht des anderen. Die Schatten machen es beinahe unmöglich, einen Ausdruck zu erkennen und Paul nimmt seine Hand dort weg, wo sie vorher an Stephans Hüfte gelegen hatte, und streicht ihm stattdessen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Willst du mir verraten, was dich beschäftigt?", fragt Paul. Er bricht den Blickkontakt nur für eine Millisekunde, als sein Blick zu Stephans Lippen huscht. Selbst in der Dunkelheit sehen sie weich und rot und _gut_ aus, aber diese Gedanken können warten.

Stephan zögert sichtlich, aber er weicht Pauls Blick nicht aus. Dann legt er sich bequemer hin, und beide entspannen; Stephan drückt sich noch ein wenig näher an Pauls Körper, legt seinen Kopf auf Pauls Brust ab, hört den kräftigen Herzschlag und spürt die Hand, die durch seine Haare fährt. Paul wartet ab, er möchte ihn zu nichts drängen.

"Da war nur dieser Fall heute, wo eine Frau ihrem Mann einfach weggelaufen ist und er nichts davon gewusst hat. Weißt du, ein Jahr lang hat er sie vermisst gemeldet, bevor wir sie, ja, mehr oder weniger aus Zufall, gefunden haben." Er pausiert kurz. Sein Blick verschwindet in den Schatten des Raumes. Er spürt Paul leicht nicken, die Hand in seinen Haaren zögert ein wenig, bevor sie weiterstreicht.  
"Und irgendwie lässt mich der Gedanke jetzt nicht los, dass..." _...dass du mich verlassen könntest?_  
Er traut sich nicht, es auszusprechen. Schon in seinem Kopf klingen die Worte lächerlich, taten sie schon den ganzen Tag, aber jetzt, da sie unausgesprochen im Raum hängen, haben sie eine gewaltige Macht, haben sie fast schon etwas Brutales oder Gewalttätiges.

Es ist jedoch nicht nur der Aspekt, verlassen zu werden, nein; auch die Gefahren, die der Beruf mit sich bringt, werden Stephan immer bewusster.

"...dass ich eines Tages nicht mehr nach Hause komme", beendet Paul Stephans Satz. Und das trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf, denkt sich Stephan, und mit einem kaum merklichen Seufzen nickt er.

Die Hand in Stephans Haaren ist zum Stillstand gekommen und kurz herrscht Stille in dem dunklen Raum, als Paul nach Worten sucht.

"Du weißt, dass ich dir freiwillig sowas nie antun würde, ja?" Beruhigende Finger an Stephans Wange. "Aber du weißt auch, dass das nunmal unser Beruf ist und dass ich mir mindestens genausoviele Sorgen um dich mache." Stephan nickt langsam und brummt zustimmend. "Ey. Ich liebe dich und das Hier und Jetzt ist alles, was wir haben. Also hör bitte auf dir Sorgen zu machen und küss mich." Er bekommt keine Reaktion. Paul dreht den Kopf leicht, um einen Blick in Stephans Gesicht werfen zu können. Seine Augen sind geschlossen; Stephan ist eingeschlafen. _Das ging schnell._ Paul schmunzelt; wie lange Stephan wohl bereits wach gelegen hatte? Die ganze Nacht? Kein Wunder also, dass er nach dem ersten Anzeichen einer Bestätigung Seiten Pauls weg ist.

Paul entspannt sich ein wenig mehr in das Kissen. Stephans ruhiger Atem und sein Kopf auf seiner Brust schenken ihm Wärme und Geborgenheit. Paul weiß, dass das Thema durch seine wenigen Worte noch nicht vorbei ist, aber für den Moment ist es okay.

Er schließt die Augen und gleitet langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So weit bin ich in besagter Nacht gekommen. Ich habe noch ein paar Sätze mehr, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich weiterschreiben oder es so belassen sollte (für mich ist das Ende relativ unbefriedigend). Also steht das hier (vorerst?) für sich allein. Sollte die Nachfrage (bzw Lust meinerseits) bestehen, schreibe ich auch gern weiter (nur dann nicht mehr im Präsenz, weil das scheußlich klingt und eigentlich nicht mein Stil ist :') Was auch immer mich hier geritten hat.) 
> 
> Buchstabensuppe, Stilgrütze und Grammatiksalat werden mir bitte gemeldet, sowas ist mir immer unangenehm x) 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch noch eine gute Zeit und vielleicht liest man sich demnächst mal! :)


End file.
